Bang Bang
by Ita-ta
Summary: When he saw her, he found there was more to art than fleetingness. AU. DeiSaku.


**This is the twelfth in a series of stories that were created from my previous fic, "Twenty Men." The theme number can be explained once you read it. I am proud to dedicate "Project: Twenty Men" to Aloha Laney**_**. **_**She's a dear friend.**

Title: Bang Bang

Author: Ita-ta

Pairings: DeiSaku

Theme: 6

Rating: T for teens.

Disclaimer: All Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: Please review; they fuel my drive for writing. (This may possibly be continued, if I get enough requests for it.) Also, it's just a short little jaunt here.

Summary: When he saw her, he found there was more to art than fleetingness. AU.

**Bang Bang**

His feet hit the pavement hard, breath coming in quick bursts of prolonged exertion. He'd holstered his gun in order to be able to keep up with the slippery prey that he was hunting. As it was, the guy was definitely being difficult in getting caught. It also wasn't easy to identify him; the bastard had a mask on and a cap that hid his hair. It was annoying to say the least.

He knew that his partner was probably going crazy with impatience for waiting on Deidara, but he knew that Akasuna no Sasori, the head Detective on this case, would be pleased when the bastard was finally caught. He'd broken into several high security vaults over the last month and they could never figure out what he'd stolen. There would always be a stupid, taunting note, giving them a clue as to where the next heist was and it would always be signed with a teasing smiley face.

This time, Shikamaru down in Logistics managed to crack the clue in time for them to arrive as the thief was making his exit. Deidara would never forget the surprised look that flashed in those incredibly green eyes before he was off like a shot, ignoring the shouts of the officers and not being fazed by the rounds that Kisame had put out to startle him.

Now Deidara had the unfortunate capacity to be the running man as he was the fastest one that was on duty at the moment. The only one faster in the whole department was Hidan and he was off on vacation. Deidara smirked to himself, thankful once again to know that that stupid Uchiha had decided to go for homicide instead of security. Otherwise _he'd_ be the one getting the glory of catching the guy.

Deidara was thwacked right out of his musings as a wooden board his arm on a rebound, wobbling unsteady in the still being constructed building. It was late at night and difficult to navigate the skeletal building of a new art centre in the middle of Tokyo. He certainly was damn agile, Deidara would give him that. He was hard-pressed not to use one of his birds to block his way.

Deidara was the bombs expert in the team, a little odd in terms of security but it came in handy sometimes. He also helped in Homicide with Itachi and Kidnapping with Zetsu and Pein. But at the moment, he wanted to blow up the archway that he knew was coming up and that he knew the perpetrator would try to vault it. He picked up his pace, shouting a warning at him again.

He was gaining on him, and they'd reached the archway. Sure enough there was a ladder to jump up and vault onto, but Deidara wasn't planning on giving him the chance. He reached for him and managed to grasp the cap that the thief was wearing. Too late, he thought, as his hand pulled away with the cap and he watched as pink silky strands of hair were loosed, wildly flailing behind her as she leapt. Her dexterous hands grasped the bottom rung of the ladder, flipping her body upwards and letting her feet hook on a rung. For a moment, she was still, her hair upside down and waving in the wind, body grotesquely contorted in a 'C'. Then she pushed off with her arms, using the momentum to unhook her feet and settle them on the rung before vaulting off, agilely landing on the top of the arch.

For a split second she paused, turned and he could swear that she had sent him a cocky smirk before disappearing on the rooftops into the night.

_Damn._

Sasori-danna was going to kill him.


End file.
